Elemental Energy Manipulation
Power to manipulate elemental energy, the force created by the natural elemental forces: usually Air, Earth, Fire and Water. Partial power of Life-Force Manipulation and Elemental Manipulation. Also Called *Ergo-Ecokinesis *Elemental Energy Control *Elemental Force Manipulation Capability Elemental energy is what allows some beings to focus their own life-force energy, or energy from an external force to control their element. In most cases, the user can only harness one innately comparable element as their major power, but may be able to use other elemental energies at lower level. Some users can use elemental energy directly for offense in similar way how some beings manifest their own life energy. Types of Element Generally, there are several levels of elemental power, as listed below. The first are the main elements, which are most commonly found in folklore, mythology, or even Medieval alchemy. These are based around the five elements of Greek mythology - air, earth, fire, water and aether - and also light and darkness. Electricity is also commonly placed on this level, as many have considered it to be an element in itself or an extension of fire. Some fictional continuities then have a secondary set of elements, consisting of forces and phenomena more familiar to us in the modern world - anything from gravity and plasma to plants and metal. Electricity, sometimes known as lightning, is often placed here, as is twilight, the combination of light and shadow. Beyond that are what are commonly referred to as "legendary" elements, the most powerful forces in existence, which usually only the most powerful or worthy beings can control. These are often space, time, life and death, though dark matter has appeared in many works of fiction. Applications *Control the seven main elements: **Aether Manipulation **Air Manipulation **Darkness Manipulation **Earth Manipulation **Electricity Manipulation **Fire Manipulation **Light Manipulation **Water Manipulation *Control elements that are outside the main five: **Electromagnetism Manipulation **Gravity Manipulation **Magma Manipulation **Metal Manipulation **Nature Manipulation **Plant Manipulation **Plasma Manipulation **Psionic Manipulation **Sound Manipulation **Twilight Manipulation **Weather Manipulation *Control universal elements when at a high level: **Cosmic Manipulation **Dark Matter Manipulation **Eclipse Manipulation **Lunar Manipulation **Solar Manipulation **Spatial Manipulation **Stellar Manipulation **Time Manipulation *Harness pure elemental energy: **Energy Manipulation ***Energy Absorption ***Energy Blasts ***Energy Clones ***Energy Constructs ***Energy Fields ***Energy Generation ***Energy Waves ***Energy Meteors **Gain/increase power through use of natural, elemental occurrences, like thunderstorms or volcanic eruptions. Universe Differences Some continuities believe in different elements to others. For instance, the Ancient Greeks had either four classic elements of fire, water, air and earth or five adding aether. Asian systems use wood, fire, earth, metal and water. But in the BIONICLE series, there are roughly sixteen, including plasma, sonics and gravity. Definition of an Elemental Force In ancient times, many civilizations had their own ideas about what the universe was made of. Most famously, the Greek had their four, sometimes five elements - air, fire, earth and water (and aether, the oft-forgotten fifth element). Since then, scientists have discovered a set of chemical elements, which are what matter is really comprised of, but the idea of elemental forces is still popular in fiction. Over time, new elements such as electricity and life have been added to the list. Limitations *Can easily be drained, whether that be by an external force or simply through extended periods of usage. *Opposite energies are highly efficient in canceling each other out, as in the case of light and shadow. *Some users may have abilities that allow them to control/use other elements to a certain degree, but are able to absorb the energy of only one element. Known Users Gallery File:Gali_Lewa_Storm.png|Gali and Lewa (BIONICLE) summoning an elemental storm. File:SPD_Elemental_Energy.jpg|Bridge (Power Rangers SPD) using his elemental energies. File:Bionicle_3.jpg|As a Toa, Takanuva (BIONICLE) is a master wielder of the elemental energies that come from Light. Category:Powers Category:Elemental Manipulation Category:Magical Abilities Category:Almighty Powers Category:Energy Powers Category:Manipulations Category:Magical Arts Category:Magical Powers Category:Fire-Based Abilities Category:Water-based Abilities Category:Air-Based Abilities Category:Earth Powers Category:Electrical-Based Powers